Cupid 1998 Pilot Extra Scene
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: Based on something my friend did when A Team was popular. She filled out an employment application as if Murdock filled it out. But if Murdock had problems doing so imagine Cupid's difficulties do the same thing!


Cupid Pilot Extra Scene. The Employment Application.

It was fun being a bartender! Trevor 'Cupid" Hale was disappointed at the end of the day because it was over! He could have gone on all night but with disappointment he noticed the big, Black Bouncer hustle everybody out the door.

He stood there looking at what a few minutes before had been a place of love, laughter and Mortals being their delightfully cute selves. It was now a lonely, empty place of darkness and shadows.

His new Boss came Mrs Taggerty came over and said, "You are going to work out splendidly! You are polite and quick and I noticed on the more common drinks you didn't even need to look at the recipe book by the third time you made them."

Cupid smiled in relief. "Does that mean I can keep the job?"

"Oh absolutely darlin'. But you do need to fill out your employment application. It's just a formality. But we need your social security number and person to call in case of an emergency and birth date and full name and all that bother so we know how to pay our share of your taxes."

Cupid felt a tinge of severe worry. He knew there was no way he could make himself lie. The social security number would be the only thing she would accept as real. And that was only because the US government had issued the "hysterically amnesiac patient" a new one. It had been very bad lying to Claire. That hurt! But he had to, to get OUT of that purgatory across the street! But there was just no way he could keep up those lies now.! He had to start telling nothing but the truth sometime and the sooner the better! His soul would die if he had to keep lying!

Cupid frowned. _Better to end up across the street again!_

He sighed. It had become quite clear to him over the past 90 days no one believed in Mount Olympus any more. How could they have forgotten so quickly? It had only been a couple of thousand years since his family had been a popular religion. It was true that was a hundred Mortal generations. _But still, how could they forget that quickly?_

Cupid sighed as he filled out the form that he knew would get him sent back to Fairview due to losing his new job.

Birthdate: Feb 14th 2056 BC

Driver's License number. None yet.

Social security number. (censored by Author to protect Cupid from identity theft. 

Full name Cupid. (Trevor Hale is an alias)

Ethnic group. Olympian god.

Address. As of yet undetermined.

Person to call in case of emergency. Dr. Claire Allen.

Relationship. Therapist.

Possible work hours. Absolutely any time you want me!

Reason for desiring employment: For money to survive and to avoid recommitment at Fairview treatment center for Emotional Wellness."

Cupid sighed, "It didn't' matter how good a job he had done. That last one was going to get him kicked out the door!'

Mrs. Taggerty took the application form and read it. Her eyes widened but bless her! She didn't start screaming. Instead slowly she asked, "That bit you told your Psychiatrist's tormentor about being a frustrated Taxidermist, that was just you bluffing, wasn't it?'

Cupid nodded. "Oh yes! I picked the most horrible occupation I could think of to scare that ogre away because I love Claire! I was completely bluffing I promise! I'm not that disturbed at all. They wouldn't have let me loose if I was that bad. I actually hate taxidermy. It's so gruesome. Who wants to decorate their house with dead things? And its leads to unnecessary killing; I like a steak as well as the next entity but to kill just to get a nick-knack; that just ain't right!"

Mrs Tannery smiled in relief. "It's OK then, Love. I don't mind that you are a bit, shall I say 'unusual'? Some of my best workers have come from across the street. You Mental Patients really appreciate having a job and you work hard and never miss a day and are so appreciative for the employment. Our dishwasher Jerry has been with us for five yeas now and he's a paranoid schizophrenic. He's convinced the faucets talk to him but at least he knows how to use his little friends to wash the glasses and they always sparkle."

Cupid stared at his new boss with the deepest feeling of relief and gratitude he had ever felt for a Mortal! She was going to give him a chance and he hadn't been required to lie and what was the biggest blessing, she had called him 'Love!' She was acknowledging who he was and doing it in such a cleaver way it would never cause either one of them any social difficulties!

There was hope now as big as the Universe! Joy welled up in Trevor Cupid Hale's heart. He started dancing to his own internal music. He couldn't help it.

Mrs Taggerty started laughing. Well Love, you definitely aren't very disturbed! Full of life you are! You have a place to sleep?

Cupid shrugged, "Claire gave me the addresses for some shelters that work with Fairview.

Mrs. Taggerty pursed her lips and shook her head, "The shelters quit taking people hours ago. Those shelters won't work for someone working bartender's hours. I know! Our Bouncer, Champ needs a new roommate.

Champ came out of the restroom at that moment.

Mrs. Taggerty said, "Champ, this fellow, our new Bartender needs a place to live. You are looking for a new roommate. It's a match made in (she smiled), Olympus." She smiled at Trevor.

Champ said puzzled, "Olympus?"

Mrs. Taggerty said, "You'll find out darlin'." But give him a place to sleep tonight at least."

Champ sighed, "Ok. I'll try him out. The rents due in a few days and I just don't have it so I'm desperate."

Cupid smiled, "Thanks bro!"

Champ glared at him, "Don't ever, 'thanks bro' me again! I speak proper English and don't appreciate people of your shade trying to be us at our worst! Go find your own path!"

Cupid nodded, "I actually have one though I have been having it pounded into my head me for the last three months it's kind of unusual. I apologize! I will never speak anything but the King's English to you ever again! I promise!"

Champ stared at Trevor studying him. He didn't see any mockery in his new potential roommate's eyes. He relaxed a bit. "Ok. Follow me. Say. How come you don't have any luggage?"

Cupid grimaced, "That's a long story, one you will find most amusing, I hope!"


End file.
